Our Child Calls Us
by sirens call universe
Summary: Neria left Alistair knowing she was pregnant with his child. She refused to subject their child to the prejudice known in the Dragon Age. She fled after the battle, confused as to how she survived. Now she awaits the day her daughter comes to her full potential. Sequel to The Circle Calls Us.
1. Papa

**So ladies and gents it is me again. I hope you are all enjoying your break. If you aren't, I'm sure it will get better. Anyways, this is a sequel of sorts to the Circle Calls Us. If you haven't read that one, you won't get the reference to character they talk about here. It isn't essential to read it, but you do get some background knowledge on the people here. As always, thank yoh for reading and enjoy!**

It was a lone winter night. The forest was quiet and only the sound of crickets could be heard. One could say the silence was peaceful and serene, but in the distance a small cottage lay with warm light streaming from its frost covered window. Inside a small girl lay tucked into bed, waiting for her elven mother to ring her a cup of milk before she slept for the eve.

The little held delicate features, reminiscent of her elven heritage: big honey eyes, a small nose, and soft round lips. Her light red hair glowed in the fire light that came from fireplace nearby. Her hid the human ears that were different from her mothers pointed ones. She had wished her ears would look like her mother's, but the mother would always remind her that she was beautiful the way she was.

The child was the picture of innocence. She knew nothing of greed or worldly desires that plagued the race of man. She knew only of kindness and love that her mother had taught her. In her six years, she had experienced what it meant to live, but she also learned that with living came death. To comfort her, her mother told her a lesson someone dear had once spoken to her.

This cold snowy night Judith asked about death and why it had to happen. She knew her mother would answer.

"Judith," her mother's voice spoke, "everyone and everything dies eventually: You. Me. Even the trees and animals all around us. However, the woman you were named after, taught me that without death, we cannot have life," she continued.

"How Mama?" Judith replied.

Her mother smiled, "Judith told me that when we finish our journey through this world, we rest in an eternal slumber and make room for new life to grow once more. She said, 'Neria, you can't having living without dying, and you can't have dying without living,' It is a part of a cycle you see. An ever moving cycle of life and death, that comes whether you want it to or not. The old must make room for the new, but that doesn't mean they are forgotten. We learn from those who have died. Whether it be a good lesson or a bad one. Their knowledge is passed onto us, and they can finally rest in peace," Neria answered.

Judith cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I don't understand, Mama?"

Neria laughed softly and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I'll explain it to you when you're old enough to understand, my love. For right now, you are my beautiful little girl, and I will always love you," she replied while smoothing out her daughter's thick hair.

Judith nodded and snuggled into the covers warmth once more. Suddenly she asked, "Mama?"

"Yes my love?"

"What happened to Papa?"

Neria stiffened at the word Papa. She stayed quiet for a long time trying to think of something to say.

Neria sighed heavily. She has been dreading to answer this question for years, but she could not lie to the girl. Neria knew eventually she would need to tell her daughter about her father, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Alistair...was name she had not thought about since she left in Denerim to become king almost six years prior. However, whether she liked it or not, Alistair's life would be forever entwined with hers.

Neria faked a smile to not upset Judith, "Well, he's a king now with a grand beautiful palace and many many gardens to walk through,"

Judith's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Where does he live? What's his name?"

Neria's heart was in turmoil, but she ignored it for Judith's sake, "He is King Alistair Theirin of Fereldan and he lives in Denerim,"

The small girl sat up more in excitement, "He's Papa?"she asked with her sparkling eyes.

"Yes my love, he is your father,"

The excitement the was once in her eyes suddenly fled Judith and she sat back in her bed in sadness, "He doesn't know about me, does he Mama?"

A small tear escaped Neria's eye and Judith wiped it away with her thumb. Neria kissed her daughter's hand before continuing, "No, he doesn't. People would not have liked the fact he would have a child with elven woman...and a mage. War would have torn across the land in search of a new King. Your father did not want that, so he broke off our relationship before...before we couldn't anymore. In the end, he asked me to be something I couldn't accept. It wouldn't have been fair to you. I'm so sorry you couldn't meet your father, Judith. He is kind, funny, and clever, you would have loved him," Neria whispered.

'_We can be together, Neria,' Alistair had said in happiness._

_Neria shook her head 'How? People won't accept us and it would endanger your claim to the throne,'_

_'You can be...my mistress. It's not like I'm going to marry anyone. The only one I could ever love is you, Neria'_

_At the time, Neria only saw red, and it showed, 'Really, Alistair? The royal mistress? Is that what our relationship meant to you? Was I only a whore to you?'_

_'NO! I love you, but the nobles will not accept an elf, let alone mage as a Queen. You know mages can't retain titles, this is the only way for us to be together,' Alistair pleaded._

_'I'm no one's damn whore. If I survive the encounter with the archdemon, I leave after the battle, no questions asked...and you will NOT follow me' Neria said while she walked away leaving Alistair with his head hung low._

Little did Neria know that she was pregnant at that time, and if she did, she wasn't sure what she would've done. Perhaps...she would have accepted, but she knew deep down inside she would never do that.

Neria had fully intended to die that day after the encounter with the archdemon. She had refused Morrigan's ritual, after the witch had pleaded with her friend to take it. As much as she wanted, Neria refused and sent Morrigan on her way in tears. A warden was supposed to die that day, yet not one parished. For a moment, she thought Morrigan had went to Alistair but that was not the case.

It didn't take long for Neria to realize the reason she had survived was because of daughter absorbing the archdemon's essence. That is when she found out she was pregnant, and it made her departure from the palace all the more quicker. In those months to follow, she carried her child and Neria grew to love the baby growing inside her as a mother would. However, she had nearly died giving birth, but it was as if someone put their hands on her shoulders and willed her body to survive. Her tired arms then held her child for the first time. Judith cried in pain, and Neria knew it had something to do with essence inside of her. Neria cried as there was nothing she could do about the pain her baby felt. Eventually, Judith didn't cry and slept peacefully. As she got older, Judith would speak of a light inside of her, but that was something they would discuss as she got older.

Now she looked into her sweet Judith's eyes who knew nothing of the power she possessed. If Neria had her way, she would give her own life to save her daughter the heartache and hardships that is to come in her lifetime.

Seeing her mother grow sad, Judith threw her arms around Neria and lay her head on her mother's shoulder, "I only need you, Mama. Anyway I like where we live. I can eat all the berries I want and make all the mess I want,"

Neria smiled faintly, "Judith Fiona Theirin...what am I to do with you?"

"Love me, and never leave me," Judith smiled.

Neria kissed Judith's forehead before tucking her back in, "That is a mighty fine offer, and one I'll take. Now sleep, my little nug wrangler,"

**alright guys and girls, I understand that only way the Warden could survive the final battle is to either a) do Morrigan's ritual or b) get someone else to do the final blow. I also understand that two Wardens cannot have children together because of the taint and all that stuff. However...I couldn't resist writing a little Alistair baby with Neria. It was too cute to resist! So I apologize for not sticking to the lore, but this is canon in the Circle Calls Us Universe, not the actual game canon.**

**Also, I wasn't sure what a one fourth human elven child would look considering elf blooded people look human physically. I took some liberty and decided that perhaps they look more delicate and softer in their facial features. **

**Anyways tell me what you think in the reviews or just simply read to your heart's content. I always appreciate you guys reading so thank you once more. You all rock!**


	2. Interlude 1

**Hey guys! So this is an interlude. It has nothing to do with the plot, but it gives us some background as to how Neria and Alistair eventually got together. Because you know...they weren't exactly kiss kiss muwah and all that junk in The Circle Calls Us. Everyone loves a good romance build up and hopefully I can give it to you all. Currently I'm working furiously and quickly on the next plot related chapter to be up and ready soon. ****So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own air. That belongs to the Earth.**

_Neria sat silently looking at the campfire in the dark of night while her companions slept soundly in their tents. It had been over two weeks since she saved Connor, Arl Eamon's son, from the hands of a desire demon. Lady Isolde, the boy's mother, cried tears of joy when Connor was released from the influence of the desire demon. Although she was happy that Connor was free, Neria could not help but be sadden by the loss of her sister: Judith._

_Neria tried to push Judith's death to the back of her mind; she had a Blight to stop. Dwelling on irreversable events was not going to save anyone nor help her mental state. She had a job to do. However, when she is alone, she could feel the raw emotions haunt every fiber in her body. She didn't have time to be weak and selfish...that was the life of a Warden:always putting others above yourself._

_Her companions fought with one another in frustration during there trips, leaving Neria threatening to throw them in a river. Alistair and Morrigan thought she was joking until Neria actually did it. Just because they were forced to be together with a mutual, for some, goal in mind didn't mean they had to get along. Because of this, Neria had to come up with creative punishments to make up for her short stature. _

_The mage sighed deeply at where her life had led her. While she was deep in her thoughts, she did not see Alistair creep up beside her. He hid behind Wynne's tent to avoid being seen._

_Alistair peered at the deep shadows caressing her face and smiled. She was relaxed and her face looked at rest for the first time in two weeks. Alistair smiled softly before turning away; he did not wish to disturb her in her moment of peace. The hulking lad tried his best to sneak away, but stalking in silence was not his specialty. He failed to notice the cooking pots and utensils in his path. Alistair fell like a boulder impacting itself into the ground and he sent the pots and pans scattering everywhere. He flinched at the noise and remained still for a time. Part of him hoped no one was awakened by the sudden scattering of pots._

_The camp seemed unaffected by the sudden noise, and Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived when he heard a deep sigh from his fearless leader. She was in the same position he had left her in._

_"Tripping at the sight of your own shadow? I thought we went over this: it is only part of nature" Neria said while turning her head in Alistair's direction._

_Alistair smirked, 'There is that wit...again' he thought before walking back to Neria._

_"Haha very funny, such rapier wit. I was beginning to think you enjoy my company" Alistair chuckled._

_He seated himself next to her while she rolled her eyes at his comment. He playfully shoved her shoulder. It was surprising: she threaten to turn him into a toad. Maybe she was starting to like him._

_"Remember what I told you: tell yourself enough lies and you begin believing in them. I'm pretty sure you've been told you have nice hair" Neria responded._

_Alistair ran his hand through his hair defensively before answering, "But...I do have nice hair...don't I?"_

_"Exactly my point."_

_Alistair shook his head in denial, "I do too have nice hair. You're just jealous of its voluptuous beauty and its prestigeous shine," Alistair said while doing a hair flip._

_Neria smiled slightly at the embarrassing display he was showing, "Ah Alistair...you make it so easy to find ammunition against you. By the way, I'm also laughing at you, not with you, just so you know."_

_He feigned hurt." Ow! Ouch! You wound me dear Lady, I fear I can never recover from such an attack," he teased before adding, " Anyway...I came to ...to see how you're doing," Alistair hesitated while speaking. It was hard for him to broach someone like Neria about their well being. However, he felt he owed it to her because she had always listened as he went on about his life and fears._

_She stiffened, and remained silent for a while. A mixture of emotions were racing throughout her mind;most consisted of pain and embarrassment, but a small growing emotion began stirring its head. It was something she had not felt in a long time. Neria was oddly touched by his concern. No one had ever bothered asking how she felt, and she wasn't sure how she should respond to something like this. Sure people talked to her, but mostly out of pity or because they wanted something in return. Of course, Neria would haughtily shrug them off and tell them to bark up some other tree. Part of Neria wanted to remain silent, but the emotional side she had desperately tried subduing after all these years kept nudging her to respond._

_It suddenly dawned on Neria that no one, besides her small family at the Circle, cared enough to ask how she felt. She did have a family once, but that was very long ago. People outside didn't give a nug's arse hair about her feelings. It was amazing to realize how little people actually cared...how riveting. Still...HE cared enough to ask. Neria supposed she owed him that much even though she rather not tell him anything at all. Her feelings stood conflicted. She didn't want to seem weak._

_"You..Alistair...you don't have to do this...you really...you don't need to put yourself in that situation. I'm...I'm...I'm fine," Neria looked up to see Alistair staring at her before turning her gaze back to her hands in her lap, " Really, I'm fine," Neria responded. She never knew how to handle feelings, especially in the presence of someone who little of her life. The only people who knew about HER, not the sarcastic fiery red headed elf, but the real HER, was Judith and Wynne._

_When she avoided his eye contact, Alistair evaluated Neria. Alistair saw how easily flustered she became, and realized the sad truth that she probably never been asked about how she felt. It made him feel guilty that he never bothered to ask her about her life. Come to think of it, he knew very little of it. Alistair knew basic facts, but nothing deeper than that._

_"Neria, I don't mind. You always listen to me complain, and besides the snide and witty comments, you always listened to me. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me. If you don't want to talk I understand. I'll just head back to my tent," He said while getting up._

_Neria panicked and before she realized what she was doing, she latched onto Alistair's hand. They both remained motionless at her sudden action before she told him to sit. They sat next to each other arkwardly and tried not to look at each other. The silence between them grew thick and uncomfortable. _

_She still avoided his eyes, but she decided to give him something to work with, "I'm not good with these type of things. People always told me I had sarcasm and magic...but that is only partially true. Even though it may seem that I'm a complete and utter bitch, I use that help to avoid getting hurt by others. That 's why I'm so fiery. People made me that way."_

_Alistair shook his head, "You aren't a bitch, that's Morrigan's job and NOOOOO one could be as good as she is. If it was a profession, she would be the best and buy out all the competition because she is a nasty sneaky witch thief" he justified._

_Neria chuckled. He was such a knuckle head...but there was something endearing about it._

_ "Even so, coming clean with feelings isn't my specialty," Neria continued," I know you asked how felt about...what happened to her...but at this point...I'm still coming to terms that she's gone. I can't dwell, nor can I afford to be sad. I have to be strong. Maybe when I'm not distracted...I'll tell you," she amended._

_Alistair nodded, "Whenever you need to vent I'm here. Neria...I don't know much about you but I would like to know more. "_

_Neria smirked, "If you're asking to know all my juicy secrets, you're a long way from that, my clumsy **acquaintance**" she emphasized the last part. No need for him to get carried away now._

_Alistair clutched his heart playfully,"Once more you wound me dear lady. Alas I may never recover. However,in all seriousness I would like to know where you were born...favorite socks...have you ever licked a lampost in winter...stuff like that," Alistair explained while trying to make her laugh and he succeeded._

_Neria laughed,"Have I ever licked a what in winter?"_

_"It's a metaphor...for something,"Alistair blushed. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned lamp licking...yes very bad idea._

_Neria gave him some hope"Well...perhaps one day. For now, we stay on watch, just in case the darkspawn decide to swoop down upon us. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"_

_He nodded in agreement"Yes...swooping is bad"_

**We see lamp licking mentioned by our lovable ex-templar. Neria still playing hard to get, but we all know what happens with these two ;) Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this interlude because they will be here to stay in between every chapter. So this puppy is going to be a long one.**

**Because I love hearing from you guys, I will ask a question at the end of every interlude. You will have the opportunity to answer the question in either the review section, PMing me your answer, or sending it to me telepathically as well (yes I read minds. Don't judge me). Then there's the fourth option of not answering it and just reading this piece and ignoring my questions because I'm that one chick who asks too many and you just want to read this fiction. Whatever floats your boat amigos.**

**Interlude 1 question:**

**We've seen Neria reluctant to call Alistair a friend. She often dodges his attempts to name him as such, as seen in this chapter as well as in previous conversations in The Circle Calls Us. Even when she did say so, we can tell she didn't really mean it. There has only three people she has called a friend:Wynne, Judith, and Jowan(if you want to include Gregoir and Irving in there that's fine). However, recall that Jowan loses this *spoiler alert*when he comes out to be a blood mage. So my question is this: Why is Neria so reluctant to call anyone, not just Alistair, a friend? Remember: this is all opinion and there are no wrong answers. Feel free to answer this in any of forms listed above.**

**As always, thank you all for reading. However, a shout out and special thanks are in order for Lexibarnett and TheDragonEmpress for following this story. Thank you two! You are so kind! :) However, I love all my readers, so once more, thank you all. You guys rock!**


	3. Witch Hunt

**So sorry you guys for being missing for the last week or so. I had some issues to deal with so I'm back on board and ready to work! I have the next interlude ready for editing so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Neria carried Judith's unconscious body as she ran through the pounding rain. Desperation and adrenaline fueled her sprint and it was pure luck she didn't slip on the water soaked ground. They had been evading capture for well over an hour, and fatigue was beginning to set in. However, Neria refused to let it claim her.

Neria breathed heavily as she clutched her daughter close to her chest. She heard the voices of her daughter's hunters behind her. Neria wasn't sure how...but somehow these goons knew what her daughter possessed. She didn't know who they were, or how they even found her and Judith. No one knew where SHE was, much less about the fact she was carrying a child.

It was rumored around Fereldan that the Warden vanished into thin after the battle; never to be seen again. It was almost impossible for anyone to track them down...something wasn't right. There was another player in this sick game. Someone bigger in this life and whoever this was had their eyes set on their prize.

This is what Neria wanted to avoid. The dangers of having her presence found out by enemies who wanted power. She was tired of fighting. Judith is an innocent in all this. Judith didn't ask to be born with soul of an old god. She didn't ask to live a life without a father. She most certainly didn't ask to be shut off from the world for her protection. She didn't ask to be hurt for what she possessed. Neria she failed Judith in just about everything.

Things would have turned out much differently if she would have accepted Morrigan's ritual. It would have been easier to live with her daughter, and not worry about destiny. Morrigan had said she had plans for the old god, but Neria knew nothing of those plans. She was sure the danger she was experiencing now was a consequence of her decision to refuse Morrigan.

_I'm a terrible mother. I can't even protect my child._ Neria thought. She felt as if she did nothing right, no matter how hard she tried.

Neria loved her daughter that was no question. However, it was Neria's ability to protect her from harm is where the seed of doubt was planted. Seeing as were they were right now, that doubt was justified.

Suddenly, Neria was sent tumbling to the ground with her legs bound by some device thrown at her from behind. Judith's body rolled and Neria crawled through the mud to get to the small girl. However, Neria was pulled backwards by her feet and a hand pushed her face forcefully into the mud. She struggled to get loose, but the man's weight or hands wouldn't budge. She struggled to breathe as the hole in the mud her face made began filling with water from the heavy rain falling. She breathed in air every time her face was brought up from the hole.

Fatigue had conquered her body. Neria couldn't bring herself to conjure up a spell with such low energy. Her mana stores were dangerously low. However, that would not stop her from saving Judith. She tried struggling once more but her efforts were halted by the man sticking her face in the watery mud hole once more.

Neria heard laughter coming from behind her. The man pulled her by her hair and held a knife to her throat, "Now be a good little elven wench,and maybe we'll let you live. The boss said to bring you alive if possible...but all we need is your runt to get paid. Perhaps we can have some fun when this is all over.,"

Neria gritted her teeth while seeing the other pursuers walking toward Judith's small form laying on the ground. Anger filled every bone and fiber in her body. She would die before they took her daughter for whatever nefarious purpose they had in mind. She would kill for her child: cruelly and mercilessly.

"I'll gut you if you lay a hand on her!" Neria screeched.

The man attempted to silence her by covering her mouth, but Neria bit down hard on his finger," You knife-eared bitch! You'll pay for that!"

Her head was slammed forward with enough power to draw blood. Pain shot through Neria's head from impact and her brain throbbed violently against her skull. Her vision blurred and shook slightly, but from what she was able to make out, she saw her daughter stand slowly. However, a glow surrounded her and felt...ancient and powerful. Judith stood still with her head hanging down.

Neria felt uneasy at the sudden turn of events. Judith was knocked out cold earlier from these men. She was hit so hard that she should not even be standing; it was too soon, yet there she was. Something told Neria in the back of her mind that the six year old girl standing was Judith, but with someone else guiding her. Neria still sensed Judith's presence, but there was something, or someone else with her. The energy felt different, but it was one she felt before.

However, her thoughts were interrupted we she saw the men approaching Judith with nets and and shackles. Neria glared at them.

She heard the men say, "Alright little one, if you come with us nice and easy your momma will be left alone. However, act naughty and it won't end well for her,"

Judith took a step forward. Her head turned slowly toward Neria who saw that Judith's eyes had turned completely black. Neria was almost positive it was the essence of the old god from inside Judith was at work.

"That's a good little girl. Now come to good ole me and we'll be heading on our way,"

Neria growled at the man's taunting voice. Once more her face was pushed into the watery hole. However, he kept her face in there trying to drown her. Neria struggled, but the man had a firm grasp on her head and shoulders.

Judith watched the entire thing and her body shook. Rage fueled her veins like a wildfire, and power coursed throughout her body.

Neria's torturer eased his hands off of her long enough that she removed her head from the hole and breathed a lungful of air to soothe her burning longs. She turned her head and saw the glowing form surrounding Judith flare out of control. Her daughter was seething with rage.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!," Neria heard Judith's voice with a masculine voice yell in unison from.

An huge explosion of energy erupted from Judith's body. Wisps of large tentacle like hands attacked the men. She heard the cracking of bones and shredding of flesh while she heard the men scream for mercy. They were granted none. The man who had injured Neria received the worst punishment. His body was ripped apart limb by limb and thrown aside like garbage. Once more, all was silent.

Neria heard Judith's footsteps coming toward her. The little girl with solid black eyes smiled and held her mother's face; it felt like two people were smiling at her. She, or they, untied Neria's leg bindings and kissed her forehead from where she was bleeding. With care, Judith wiped the blood with her sleeve and made sure not to hurt Neria. Maternal instinct and love washed over Neria.

"You are safe now, Mother," the voices spoke through Judith.

Then her daughter fell into Neria's arms as if something released her. Neria held Judith and looked as the girl's face softened. She shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her. Nothing happened. Neria grew panicked and thought something had happened. She shook her harder this time, and got a ragged breath. Neria kissed her forehead in relief that her daughter appeared to be alive. Judith's eyes opened gently and revealed her normal honey eyes once more.

"Momma," she whispered, "everything hurts,"

Neria held her tightly to her chest. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye. She glad Judith was safe.

Struggling to both rise and carry Judith at the same time, Neria limped from the carnage they were in just moments earlier. They were not safe in Ferelden anymore. A new home far away would need to be found and soon. They had an enemy lurking in the shadows, and they were both in no shape to fight it. Not when Judith couldn't control her powers, or with Neria preoccupied with protecting Judith from those who hunted her.

"I know everything hurts, but I promise I'll make it all better. We'll be safe again. We'll make a new house somewhere far away so the bad men won't come after us," Neria said while adjusting Judith in her arms.

"He's glad you're okay, Momma. He wanted to save you. He wanted to keep you safe," Judith replied faintly.

Neria stopped. She was taken off guard. _He_ wanted to keep her safe? She looked at Judith again.

"Who's he, Judith?"

"Urthemiel. He's nice. He likes you a lot."

Neria wasn't sure how Judith would know that name. It wasn't possible. She never told her about anything regarding Old Gods, much less the archdemon she had to defeat in her days as a Warden. Neria was beginning to wonder just how powerful Urthemiel was, and how much control he had over Judith. However...he seemed to love Neria as much as Judith did so he wasn't evil; just powerful. Powerful and unpredictable, but loving.

Whatever the case was, one thing was known: Morrigan was right all along; Urthemiel's soul was living within her daughter. The old god didn't want to possess her, but they both didn't know how to control their abilities. There was nothing Neria could do to help Judith...unless she sought Morrigan out herself. An idea out of her grasp...or was it?

_Wait that's not actually a bad idea_ Neria thought.

Morrigan would want to help considering she wanted the soul in the first place. It did make Neria a bit uneasy considering Morrigan did have a plan. A plan she refused to share. For good reason maybe. Neria thought for a moment: if Morrigan attempted to kill her both Judith and Urthemiel would retaliate no matter what. On the other hand, if she did go along with Morrigan's secret plan, she would be responsible for whatever it may bring into this world; possibly evil or destruction into this world.

Judith needed aid, but Neria wanted to make sure Morrigan wouldnt use her for something sinister. Neria decided to cut Morrigan her own deal: tell her plans, and if Neria found them harmless to her daughter, she would allow Morrigan to continue on with whatever she had in mind and if Neria was allowed to stay with them. At least this way, it would help Judith control the power inside her and ensure Morrigan wasn't just using her.

However, there was one little issue: Neria didn't even know where Morrigan left to. She wouldn't even know where to start. Morrigan left as she said without a trace. A loose end came to Neria: she did not know where Morrigan was but she did know one person who might. The last person who came into contact with some grey wardens: Alistair.

Alistair knew the new Warden-Commander. Last she heard, the Warden-Commander was tracking down a witch...which there was a high chance it could be Morrigan. To get to the Warden-Commander, Neria would need to speak with Alistair. That would also mean...he would want answers to where she's been. Answers she wasn't sure if she wanted to give. On her journeys, she found out a great many things, but one in particular stood out at the moment: Alistair's REAL mother; an elven Orlesian mage named Fiona. How Neria found out Fiona was Alistair's mother was a story in itself.

Even though she left Alistair on bad terms, she didn't want Judith suffering because of it. Neria decided push aside her own desires and grudges for the sake of _their_ daughter. She only hoped Alistair felt the same way.

Neria glanced down at her tired daughter"Judith...we're going to see your father," Neria finally said while walking once more.

"Urthemiel and I are happy about that. Remember Momma: we only need you to make us happy," she replied.

Neria smoothed out Judith's hair softly before kissing it. They would be excited, but always loyal to their mother. "I'm glad you guys are. Now you two rest, we've a long journey Denerim,"

Judith snuggled in Neria's arms, "Okay Momma, we love you,"

Neria smiled wearily before rocking her daughter to sleep as she continued on to the nearest village for refuge.

Change was coming.

**The plot thickens! Secrets are about to unleash all sorts of( with iron bull's voice)MAYHEM! **

**Also on a side note: I will be developing a next fanfic about the kid years of our ****favorite dynamic duo: Neria and the deceased Judith and the Hawke siblings. Cuteness awaits my friends.  
**

**Remember constructive criticism is always welcomed because my critical eye doesn't catch everything I screw up. Always remember: I do not require reviews to continue on with the story. As long as people are viewing and following, the chapters will keep coming.**

**As always thank you for reading! Shout out to ElyssaCousland** **for following! Thank you guys for reading! You guys are awesome and make my day:)**


	4. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2 folks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"Gwaren," Neria said one evening while on watch with Alistair on the Frostback Mountain path._

_He looked at her in confusion, "What?"_

_She looked back at him, "You asked me where I was born, or did you forget that we have this thing called a memory,"_

_"Oh right sorry. Ow..such rapier wit. Anyways, I was confused for a moment," he paused and smiled," now it's gone. So did you grow up there?"_

_"No, mother always had the seven of us traveling from place to place. It wasn't until she married a human merchant that she finally settled down when I was five. I was taken to the Tower two years later, and mother didn't even one tear. Not a single damn tear. I felt like she really never did love me. I was the reason we were on the move" Neria replied as she thought back at a distant memory._

_Alistair cocked his head to the side, "What makes you say that?"_

_Neria laid back on her arms to begin part of her early years story. "Well, she had known for a while about my magic, I think she told me I showed my first signs when I was two. Apparently I had set a maids apron on fire, but no one saw me except dear old mother. However, she didn't want to turn me in because she thought people would go after her. Instead, she just kept me at a distance, which my eldest sibling did not take kindly to. He said if it wasn't for me, he would have left my mother."_

_A memory of lengthy teenage boy with soft brown eyes flashed in Neria's mind, and she smiled slightly. Alistair looked at her softened composure, and thought she and this brother must've been close._

_"Sounds like someone loved you." Alistair replied._

_Neria shook her head and smiled. She never did understand why her brother, Eren, never left. He was a sweet boy, and very selfless compared to her mother. Neria didn't understand how they were Mother and Son._

_"For some reason, I was Eren's favorite sibling. It was not like I was special or anything. I think it was because Mother would always blame me for our problems I would just nod my head. I guess maybe he felt like he needed to defend me. Believe it or not, I was kind and generous child," Neria laughed._

_"No...surely you jest, dear lady. I need proof of this 'kindness' you speak of. All I see is this woman with an iron back bone," Alistair teased._

_Neria rolled her eyes, but gave him a soft smile. She would understand his disbelief, she herself still can't believe how she was back then. It was amazing how the world and all its vices could harden you so much._

_"Back to my mother. Even she didn't like the idea of toting me around, but she didn't have the heart either to abandon me, so she endured me instead. Surprisingly, it was her human husband that treated me like a daughter more than her. He said I reminded him of his own daughter...until she died when she was still a small girl" Neria explained while playing with the grass._

_Alistair frowned. It was one thing to have your mother die, but to feel unwanted was an entirely other thing. He knew what it was like from Lady Isolde, but she wasn't his mother. He was able to coup better, but he didn't know what he do if...his own mother didn't want him. Maybe Neria's mother did love, but had a hard time showing it. Alistair never met a mother who didn't love her child._

_"I'm sure she did love you, but she just didn't know how to handle having a mage child," Alistair stared at her cynical expression before continuing," If she were to meet you now, she would surely regret treating you as such. At least you had your step father to look up to. What was his name?,"_

_"I don't know about that, Alistair, I guess I'll to hold my breath if we ever meet again which is high unlikely," Neria shrugged nonchalantly, " To answer your question, his name was Rory. He said his family was from Orlais but he said he fell in love with Ferelden all it's trash smelling glory and decided to stay selling his high end goods for a living. He was filthy rich, but he wanted one thing: a family,"_

_Neria had remembered Rory sitting her on his lap and telling her his life story. She had never heard anything so grand in her life. Rory would just smile as he saw her eyes light up in excitement. He was such a kind man, and he didn't that she was elven or a mage. He treated as an equal. Neria loved that._

_"He had gotten a...prostitute pregnant and he told me was she ever furious. Understandably so, considering her line of work. Rory, the sweet man he was, struck up a deal with the prostitute that said she give birth to the child and he would pay her throughout her pregnancy plus give her a pretty hefty bonus once the baby was born to stick around for the feeding and stuff. That is how his daughter Ellie was born. He said it was the happiest day of his life._

_However, it was short lived. Ellie was born with some type of disease, and she died when she was four years old. He was devastated and to coup he threw himself into his work and made himself richer, but not happier. He told me Ellie had same red hair and smile as me. He said she sweetest girl"_

_"How does an Orlesian merchant end up marrying a traveling elven woman? Exactly, how did he meet your mother?"_

_'This can make for one dramatic novel' Alistair thought to himself._

_"It was when we were staying in Denerim. Mother had us cooped up in the house all day long. She told us if any of the guards caught us, they would turn us into the alienage. Of course, the rambuctious group we were decided we would sneak out while mother was working and explore the city."_

_"Ooo...I bet you got in some trouuubbllle," Alistair commented._

_Neria laughed, "OH we did. Seven children, seven times as likely to get caught and lucky for us it was me. If only I had that type of luck when it comes to getting free drinks, I would be one happy woman. Anyways, the guard took me dragging and crying to the Alienage...when a man stopped him and told him not to worry, that I was with him. When I looked up I saw the scruffiest beard...but kindest eyes I had ever seen in my short life. He smiled and told me that he would help me find my mother. And sure enough, he did. Saw my mother rounding up six kids and she looked relieved to see me coming. He looked at my mom if she was the most beautiful woman in Thedas. Eventually, he began courting her and got to know all of us...and he found out about my secret...it didn't bother him one bit. Then he married her," Neria looked down sadly,"I wasn't part of the picture for long, templars came for me two years later. I remember Rory crying and begging them not to take me."_

_Alistair gazed sadly at Neria's sorrow. These were probably emotions she hadn't felt in a while. Emotions she kept bottled up because she didn't want to appear weak._

_"I'm sorry for you loss. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know my mother," Alistair amended_

_Neria nodded, "It was a long time ago, Alistair. I had to get over it. You told me about your mother in our conversations. I'm sure your life would have been dramatically different if she were alive," Neria felt in her pocket the amulet she had found in the Arl's study. She was waiting for the right time to give it to him. Since they now exchanging sad family stories now, she supposed this would be the time._

_ Before she could hand him the amulet, Alistair asked, "You mentioned siblings. What were their names?"_

_That would be one long list" Get the carpet rolled. Okay there was: Eren, Bryce, Derek, Mark, Tristan, me, Morgan, and Fae. When I left, Rory and mother were expecting a bun to add to our brood, I never knew the gender though. So there you have it, Chantry Boy, that's my backstory. You are now one of the few who know the story of Neria Surana."_

_Alistair smiled, "A most...twisting backstory ever."_

_"Doesn't top being a royal bastard," Neria countered._

_"Ah yes, it appears I won in most confusing backstory of the century," he stood up dramatically, "What a victory it is. I, Alistair, have beaten the beautiful Neria Surana in something MUAHAHA" Alistair teased._

_Neria smirked 'He's flirting with me? Never saw that coming. Poor, deprived Chantry boy,' she thought._

_Neria raised an eyebrow, "Beautiful? Need your eyes checked? The fumes from your cooking starting to catch up with you?" Neria asked._

_"Oh you stop. You know you're absolutely ravishing and stunning, among other things you'll hit me for not mentioning," Alistair responded._

_Neria eyed him suspiciously before blushing slightly, "Hmm...well Chantry Boy, thank you. Your compliments won't save me from your wrath. You'll land yourself in toad city if you don't stop commenting on my eating habits or I'll make Orion slobber all over your face. I am a growing girl. One more thing," she grabbed Alistair's hand and placed an object in it, "found this in the Arl's study. Thought you might want it back," she said before walking away._

_He looked down at the object in his hand...it was his mother's amulet. Alistair heart raced and ached with joy. He quickly looked for Neria, but she disappeared so quickly. Many questions crossed his mind, but they would remain unanswered until he and Neria talked again. _

_Alistair could not believe he would ever see this again. He thought he had lost it forever from that stupid outburst from many years earlier. It must have taken time and effort to piece it back together. Maybe the Arl cared more for him than he let on...he would need to thank both Neria and Arl Eamon for reuniting him with this lost treasure. He was not going to foolishly throw it away as he did when he was younger. Alistair placed the amulet around his neck._

_Alistair lay down on his cot and looked up at the starry night. Something about Neria Surana fascinated him so much that wanted to know more about her. She was a complete mystery to him, but she was strong and understanding when she needed to be. She was a strange, but captivating woman._

_'Neria...you are one amazing person,' suddenly Alistair remembered something that she had said before blindsiding him with the amulet._

_"You're going to land yourself in toad city," Alistair repeated slowly._

_ 'Surely...she doesn't mean it? Andraste's flaming sword...I'm going to be a toad!'_

**So I underlined thoughts to make it easier to distinguish it from regular dialogue. I hope it helps!**

**Alistair starting to get a small crush on Neria! Haha. These two are so fun to write with their comedic interactions! So I actually had to go back and check my other story to see if I had mentioned anything about Neria's backstory. Thankfully I didn't. Now you know where Neria came from! **

**Interlude question:**

**Hmm...lets see. So we see from the Circle Calls Us that Neria is usually pretty free when it comes to romantic relations. Remember guys: Anders and Gule are two we know about. Judith hints at more. However, just from those two we see Neria isn't afraid to be ****flirtatious with someone willing. Yet, with Alistair she shrugs him off right away at his compliment regarding her beauty. My question to you is this: Why? Any answer will do as there are no wrong answers because this opinion and fan speculation. **

**Here is were I would discuss any answers from the last interlude question...but there were none so forward march dear readers!**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully you guys are liking the story. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Also, I will be changing the rating to 'M' because last chapter was pretty intense...and the rest of this story will be intense. Just letting you guys know.**


	5. Impossible

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! College is right around the corner so I've been preparing to order books and such. Tearbending T.T Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alistair slumped back comfortably into his throne as his court advisor prattled on about upcoming events and schedules. It was during his debriefings that Alistair grew bored of the do and do nots of royal ball etiquette. How to figure out the functions of overly complicated silverware and the many "proper" dance forms were among the discussion topics. He found the subject matters tedious, and honestly, useless. It shouldn't matter which silverware he uses as long as he could eat his food or how many buttons his tunic had as long as he could get out of the damn thing on his own. Nonetheless, Alistair sat on his throne, and listened as any man attempting to be a good king would (no matter how badly he wanted to leave).

His eye lids grew heavy at the sound of the advisor's dreary monotone voice, and if it wasn't for the pointed look he got from across the room by Eamon, Alistair would've fallen asleep. He sighed heavily and tried to give the man his full attention. The advisor began to cover how to greet other nobles when Alistair leaned back in his chair in an attempt to focus, thinking maybe this would help. However, Alistair's mind wandered to other topics plaguing his mind.

Over the past six years, Alistair had gone from former Templar recruit turned Grey Warden to King of Federelden. He was the object of envy from the many social climbers in the nobility. He heard whispers of 'well played' throughout the court at his new found status. It was rumored throughout the wealthy that he had planned this since the beginning.

Alistair scoffed at these rumors.

Everyone expected him to be a terrible ruler due to his lack of formal training in governing affairs. Thanks to an army of specialized instructors and advisors, Alistair was able to learn the ropes of running a country in very little time. He became respected throughout the land for his humble beginnings and care for the common. The nobility came to bow before him not long after.

Even though Alistair surprised everyone by becoming a responsible and relatable King of Ferelden, he longed to have part of his former life back; only a small, but beautiful part. A part that he wished he still had.

Becoming king meant giving up the only woman he could ever love: Neria Surana; the gorgeous red headed elf that stole his heart during their journey as Grey Wardens. Before her, he had never known what it was like to love a woman, to really love another. All his life, people told him that he would never love or have a family. In their short time together, Neria gave him both.

At the beginning, it seemed like she would never return the feelings he felt, and that they would never be anything more than friends. However, it was his persistence to know her better that gave way for their relationship to blossom. Even then, Neria was weary of pursuing relations, but she must have felt something as he did when she eventually recuperated his feelings.

Unfortunately, their happiness was short lived when they motioned for Alistair to become king in the Landsmeet. By then, everyone knew of Alistair and Neria's pairing. A scandalous revelation.

The noblemen of Ferelden would have never accepted her ruling and the fact she was elven made matters worse. Arl Eamon had warned them both that their romance would endanger Alistair's claim to the throne. Unfortunately, Eamon's warning proved right. Many of the nobility would not see Alistair ruling with an elf. Instead, the nobility gave him and Eamon an ultimatum in private: Alistair would either rule alone, with Anora as his queen, or not at all. The only way he could keep his love with Neria was by her becoming the royal mistress.

At the time, Alistair didn't have an answer right away. He knew many were counting on him to become king and continue his father's line. Becoming king meant he would need to father a child. Alistair knew with Neria it was impossible for him to have a child because of the taint from the Joining. That meant he would need to find a wife that could conceive a child with him.

Alistair was not going to accept the ultimatum at first. He was not going to become king if it meant being torn away from Neria. He didn't want her to become a mistress; that wouldn't have been fair to any of the parties involved. It would've been a betrayal. He wished he would've kept this mindset.

Eamon convinced him that by becoming king, Alistair would be able to correct the many injustices he had seen on his travels. There were a great many, and he thought that perhaps he could make a difference. Ferelden was in need of a good king to look up to in its time of need and maybe, just maybe, Alistair could be that king.

Alistair kept Eamon's argument in mind. What surprised him was when Neria came up to him and explained that she understood that they couldn't be together. She told him that he was what Ferelden needed, and that he could help stop the hardships they both went through. He could make a difference, and the people would respect him because of his humble beginnings.

She said as long as he was alive and well that was all that mattered to her. With that, they both decided it was best to end their relationship for good. It broke both of their hearts.

After that, it was sad stares and selfless acts to prepare Ferelden for a new leader. Neria sparked an alliance with Anora to keep her as queen so long as Alistair was the one in charge. Although Anora and Alistair disliked the fact they were to marry, they both reluctantly agreed.

During all this, Alistair could not help but think of how he wanted to be with Neria. He rather live his life in poverty, but be with her all his remaining days than have the throne of Ferelden. He wanted to keep her with him so much that the idea of her becoming the royal mistress became more alluring each passing day.

Now that he looked back at it, he was a fool and he had hurt her immensely. He wished he never told her any of that, but that was all in the past now.

Neria was gone as she said she would be and Alistair now sat on the throne alone and unmarried and in front of a very angry advisor glaring at him.

The advisor tapped his foot impatiently while staring at Alistair faraway look. He had seen that expression many times before and knew what it meant.

"Your Majesty, have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past hour," the advisor's voice suddenly broke through Alistair's thoughts.

He jumped and looked up at the exasperated court advisor. He had fire in his gaze when Alistair looked into his eyes. Alistair laughed nervously and coughed a couple of times. His cheeks reddened as the the thick silence grew uncomfortable.

"Uh...of course, dear Henric! I was listening to every word!"

Henric eyed Alistair skeptically, "Really? What was I saying moments ago, then?" He challenged.

Alistair smiled nervously and laughed, "Well, you...," Alistair stood quickly and ran out of the room, " I believe break time has been called!" He called back over his shoulder.

* * *

Alistair slammed the door behind him and breathed heavily. He barely escaped the wrath of Henric's nagging.

It was not his intention to run off, he just needed to get away from all the courtroom affairs and rest. Alistair walked over to the edge of his soft bed and sat on the edge of it. He put his face into his hands and relaxed.

He felt all the tension built up for the years ease slowly away. The strong demeanor he had built up now rested for the day.

It was only when he was by himself that he allowed his emotions to run their course. It was the only time he was able to think of his love without interruption or distraction.

The memories and Neria and their time together came running back to him. They were such fond beautiful memories.

At first they were small. The late nights spent talking, and the casual joking exchanged between them. Oh her rapier wit was something. How she would tease him about his shadow and his lack of sneak skills.

He smiled tenderly as his memories grew more intimate. The time he gave her his rose, their late night talks at the fire...the first night they spent together. The kiss on the cheek she gave him as a token of her gratitude. The playful pushes she'd give him whenever he would try to flirt with her. These meant so much to him.

He missed her terribly. Alistair would've have traded all the riches in the world if he could've stayed with her. However, it was not meant to be. He wished he didn't hurt like he did. Perhaps their last words would've been different.

Her last words echoed throughout his head: _After the battle, I'm leaving and not coming back. You will not follow. Don't try to find me either, Alistair._

_You aren't calm Neria. Going into battle like this is insane. You're letting your emotions get to you._

_I' m just repeating what I said last night, Alistair. I meant every word._

She was so hurt. She couldn't even look at him without giving him a disappointed glance his way. It made him feel disgusted with himself. He then vowed that he would seek her out if they survived the battle and run away with her. Alistair was willing to drop everything to be with her. However, fate decided long before anyone that he would be king.

Alistair wasn't sure why he still thought of these things. They were in the past and like Eamon told him countless times: that is were they must stay. It only hurt thinking of memories like these: of what could've been.

Alistair rose and summoned a castle maid to fill the tub in the washroom with warm water. Once he was left alone, Alistair unclothed himself in the privacy of the washroom. He climbed into the hot waters and submerged his muscled body in a suana of relaxation.

Steam rose from the water and allowed for Alistair to let his guard down. He breathed heavily for the drugging effect the steam had on his mind. He lay back further into the water and closed his weary eyes.

* * *

Alistair woke up startled that he was still in the tub.

_Must have dosed off. That's what I get for not sleeping for a day._. Alistair thought while jumping out.

His legs felt weak and boneless from the soak. With his mind still hazy, Alistair grabbed his thick bath robe and pulled it on. He fastened the sash securely around his waist before exiting the washroom and returning to his chambers.

The hall and palace were quite, which indicated he must been asleep in that tub until nightfall. Alistair made sure not to make any noise on his short walk to bed.

Upon entering his room, he went to his dresser and found briefs to wear to sleep. Alistair removed his robe and quickly pulled the undergarment up and over his hips. He stretched his neck and rubbed the tension and soreness away. His hand lingered at the back of his and he relaxed himself. He felt at peace.

This peace was short lived.

He heard a cough from the corner of the room and stilled himself. Someone was here. Alistair sidestepped to his bed and slide the blade he kept under his pillow out. He walked over to the hooded figure holding what looked to be a body against their chest while sitting in the rocking chair;moving gently forward and back. The person didn't appear frightened at the presence of an armed man in from of them.

He found it odd for an intruder to do this. They didn't attack, and he was sure they knew he was there. He was taking no chances. Alistair lit a nearby lantern and it's soft light lit the room a bit. With his sword, Alistair pointed it toward what looked to be a hooded woman with a petite and a very small child in her arms. The child's face was slightly uncovered, but from what he could make out, the child appeared to be ill. Alistair was not sure if the woman caused it.

The woman kept rocking gently; clearly ignoring the threatening blade before her. Alistair's blood boiled. He wanted to know who she was and why was she here. He did not like her silence, and he was going to make her talk whether she wanted to or not.

Alistair took a step closer to the woman.

"Who are you?" Alistair demanded.

The woman remained silent and stopped rocking. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. Neither moved a muscle or breathed. The two stood quiet for a long time before she rose carrying the child. Her hood covered most of her face so Alistair could not see her identity.

The woman whispered something under her breath, but Alistair was unable to make out what it was. She slowly removed her hood, and bushels of long red hair fell out. Mint green eyes looked into his own. Alistair eyes grew wide at the familiar face.: it was Neria. Alistair felt that if he blinked she would disappear. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest at the sight of her. If this was a grew, he didn't want it to end.

He dropped his weapon walked closer to her. Neria remained where she stood, making no acknowledgment at Alistair's closeness. Alistair raised a hand to touch her forehead when she pushed his hand away. Alistair didn't want to push her limits so he stared at her from a healthy distance.

The years had been kind to her. She more beautiful than he had remembered her. Half of her long red hair was pulled back while the rest tumbled down to her waist. Her face appeared mature and reserved, one that was use to remaining silent. He remembered a fiery young woman...how things changed.

Alistair continued gazing at her until he saw a trickle of blood roll down her pale forehead. It looked that she had a fresh wound on her head. A painful, raw wound. Alistair grew worried. Perhaps she returned because she was in some type of danger. Or perhaps danger found her.

When he looked into her eyes for some type of answer, he was met with an intense and untrusting gaze. She didn't trust him. Alistair could feel the uneasy aura she had around him. Many things had changed, and he wasn't sure how he felt about them.

Alistair was speechless and lowered his eyes down toward the child and wondered if it was hers. Thoughts raced in his mind that she had gotten pregnant with another man's child. A year or so after the final battle, he had heard whispers in the court in the court that a heavily pregnant woman matching Neria's description was seen walking into the dangerous Kocari Wilds. In addition, he had heard rumors that Hero of Fereldan had been sighted on numerous occasions with an infant strapped to her back traveling the mountain side towns and wilds of Fereldan and Orlais. Others said had she found the girl and took her in as her own. Many said the child was Alistair's, but he knew it wasn't possible...at least he believes it is still impossible. Duncan had told him so.

It bothered him how these events came that shouldn't have. She wasn't supposed to survive the battle with the archdemon, yet she survived. She wasn't supposed to be able to carry a child, but rumors of a possible pregnancy were spread. Things he once thought were absolute truths now lay up in the air.

Alistair wasn't sure what to think, but he wanted to know why they were here and who's child Neria was carrying. She owed him that much for magically turning up again under extremely suspicious circumstances.

Neria held his stare and didn't move an inch. Alistair decided to break the ice.

"Who's child is that, Neria. Is she yours? Care to shed some light on who's child this is? I heard something a while back about you. I heard a lot of things, in fact. Are you in trouble? I know we didn't leave on the best terms, but if you're in danger, I can protect you both. But, you have to tell me who's child is this. Do you know who is the father? " Alistair questioned.

Neria's face softened slightly and the fire slowly left her eyes. She held the child to her chest and tenderly kissed its forehead. She sighed slightly before turning her sad guilty eyes back toward Alistair. Her expression was pain stricken.

_She looks like the mabari that got caught raiding larder _Alistair thought.

Neria stepped closer to him until he was within arms reach. She grabbed his hand and helped him move the covers hiding the child's face. Strands of reddish hair poked out. Alistair wasn't sure the point of this was until the small girl opened her eyes slightly to reveal his own eyes staring back at him.

_Impossible _Alistair minded echoed. He couldn't have children...especially with another warden. It shouldn't be possible, but those eyes speak for themselves. Everything was so mudded in his mind.

Alistair stared at the girl before turning his confused eyes back toward Neria. He didn't know what to think...this wasn't possible. He fought within himself to think of something logical. However, a million emotions prevented him from doing such a thing. He couldn't look at Neria without becoming overcome with more emotion.

He stared at the ground with a tense expression trying to grab a hold of himself. Neria gently pulled him back to where she stood and looked him straight in the eyes. She was going to give him the answer to his unasked question whether he wanted it or not.

"She's our daughter, Alistair,"

**Cliffhanger! Hehehehehehe! Thank you guys for reading even though I haven't updated in weeks. You guys are awesome! Anyways, I appreciate you all and this story got it's first review! Yay! Thank you Guest for reviewing! I would call you by your name, but that is unavailable so Guest will have to do! Thank you thank you! :) I hope you all are having a wonderful first week back! Until next time folks!**


End file.
